Secrerts Uncovered
by Kiraka69
Summary: So it's mainly about my OC and brings in the ohshc characters hikaXkao, tamaXreng, moriXharu, kyoXoc, hunXoc...saya was raised an only child she has a twin sis neither know about the other nor their older brother but her sis knows the younger brother


_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB CHARACTERS AND THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER.**_

_**Pairings: Kyouya X OC, Haruhi X Mori, Hikaru X Kaoru, Tamaki X Renge, Hunny X OC**_

_Hi, my name is Saya Yukimura-Mitarashi, age 16. I'm the "only" child of Akito Mitarashi, my father, and Emiko Yukimura-Mitarashi, my mother. I've been attending Ouran High School here in Japan for about a month, but for the past 4 years I've been in America for schooling and learning about my mother's business, Yukimura Corp. My father owns his own business here in Japan, Mitarashi Inc., as he works closely with the other higher ups making deals for trade and the like. My parents are still married, but are separated and I continue to live at one of our smaller estates by myself with just a few maids and butlers to help keep the place orderly when I can't. People think I'm shy because I tend to be very quiet, but in reality I'm really just observing the situations and calculating the probable ending scenario. I don't have many friends because I've always had trouble trusting people, but what heiress doesn't. While in America I made friends with a commoner, Aisling, to which my father was not pleased about. My interests include: archery, karate, kendo, supernatural, cats, foxes, wolves, dogs, horses, cooking, music, ninja's, and competitions. Needless to say I have this feeling that my time at Ouran High School will not be uneventful._

~~~ Ouran Day 1~~~

"Class I would like to introduce you to our newest student, Miss Saya Yukimura, please treat her well. Miss Saya if you would take the seat between Miss Keiko & Ayame we may continue with class," said Professor Kiminara of class 2B. So as I made my way to my seat the class continued to stare at me. I don't know if it was the demonic bloody color of my eyes, the way I exuded myself to them or the fact that I wasn't wearing the school uniform and instead appeared to be an assassin, but needless to say whatever it was I had unintentionally made myself noticed.

~~~ Ouran Day 15~~~

So the last two weeks have been remotely normal with a few exceptions of course. One of the exceptions is the fact that I always catch the girl Keiko, who sits to my left, staring at me…talk about creepy weird. On top of that I feel as though the people here won't stop watching me and everything I do, I mean seriously, how the hell am I supposed to adjust to this school with such rude people. Well I have managed to gain myself an outlet for all my frustrations thankfully! I am now officially a part of three clubs here at Ouran High School consisting of the Karate Club, the Kendo Club and the apparently well-known Black Magic Club, for its mischief of course. Normally students are only a part of one club, but the superintendent gave me special permission as long as it doesn't affect my grades just like how he also gave me special permission not to wear that HIDEOUS uniform of theirs, male or female version. So here I am today having just finished club activities and on my way home to where it's quiet and more relaxing.

~~~Present Time (ya remember? the month after starting) ~~~

"So Keiko-chan do you really think that she's your sister? I mean I realize you guys do look remarkably alike so she's probably related somehow, but don't you think your parents or Saya-san would have said something if she was?" said Ayame.

"Yes Ayame-chan I do think she's my sister and if not at the least she has to be related to me! I can't think of why mother and father would keep it a secret if I did have a sister, nor why said sister would either…but Aya-chan the similarities are just too much for me to forget. I won't go any further without more proof, but I have to find out Aya-chan…so will you help me?" Keiko asked her friend desperately.

"Well I guess if I were you I'd want to know too, so I'll help you out as much as I can Kei-chan. Besides she seems kind of interesting I mean she just sits there and doesn't really talk to anyone, but I don't think it's because she's shy or anything either."

"Thank you so much Aya-chan! Yeah Saya-chan really does seem different than me as well." With that they both headed to their next class.

'_Ayame and Keiko have been friends since they first met in the second grade when Ayame transferred to Ouran Academy. Keiko is an only child who lives with her grandparents since her parents are separated and she could not bring herself to choose between the two of them. Her mother moved over to America four years ago to keep a better eye on her company and to get away from Keiko's father. At the current moment Miss Keiko believes that Saya Yukimura, the new transfer student at Ouran High, is her long lost sister. Her reasoning's behind such thoughts are three simple facts: they have the same hair color, same eyes, and the same birthday. That's right Miss Keiko is really Keiko Mitarashi "single" child to Emiko and Akito Mitarashi, but now that belief is being conflicted by the very being sitting not three feet from her in class earlier that day.'_

As Saya walked through the halls to her next class she happened upon a freshman who was mauled by two others and lost their books to the floor. Normally she would have waited and watched, but this time she felt compelled to help the poor dear out. "Here let me help you with this." Saya-chan helped gather all their belongings and stood to hand them to the freshmen when she noticed that this freshman was a girl, but she was wearing the school's male uniform which threw her off at first. For the first time she finally noticed who had mauled the girl, twin boys. _"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin"_ she couldn't help, but think.

"Ahh Arigato, Haruhi Fujioka" the girl replied and the twins looked on still. "These two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" the twins mentioned nodded in greeting.

"Ahh Fujioka-san I've heard of you from the other girls gossip they speak highly of you. Though I do wonder why you're dressed in this uniform, should you not be wearing a dress like the rest?" needless to say the twins were shocked that Haruhi was found out by this girl and with just meeting her too. Haruhi was as calm as ever though, but before she could answer Saya continued. "Well I must be going I still have to stop in at the Karate, Kendo, & Black Magic clubs to let them know I won't be attending today, Ja ne!" with that Saya ran off to inform the clubs and then proceeded to go home, even though she still had another class to attend.

~~~Host Club (before opening)~~~

"MiLord! We have a problem!" "Haruhi's been found out!" the twins yelled as they busted into the room with Haruhi walking calmly in behind them. Mayhem started after our beloved "Lord" heard this news.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT? What do you mean Haruhi's been found out? How could you let my daughter down! Awww my poor Haruhi! Don't worry daddy will fix this in no time and then we'll have nothing to fear and…"

"Tamaki calm down" Kyouya said from behind his laptop as he finished up his document and closed the computer. "Haruhi is this true?"

"Hai, she asked why I was wearing the male uniform then she left right after."


End file.
